Falling Skies
by YelenaAvery
Summary: Clarke has been left to survive on an irradiated planet and 2,199 days later, a ship lands but it is not the ship she was hoping for. Following immediately after the Season 4 finale. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 2,200**

It has been 24 hours since the prisoner ship came down from the sky. 24 hours since her last transmission to Bellamy. Or not. She was never clear on if she was talking to him or just putting her voice out into the ether to keep her sanity. It was, however, clear to her that this new ship landed too close to her transmission spot to be purely coincidence. She may have unintentionally invited unwanted visitors to her 'little patch of green'.

Immediately after they landed, Clarke had Madi hide the rover. They didn't need to advertise their location anymore than they already had and there was no way she was going to let them learn about her before she had a chance to learn about them.

"Clarke, what are we supposed to do? You've been watching that ship like a hawk and nothing has happened for a day. Not so much as a door opening." Madi looked concerned at their current state of limbo.

Clarke gave Madi a reassuring smile.

"I know that the waiting game isn't the most exciting, but we can't go running in head first without more information. Take this as your lesson for the day: Recon is important to survival." Clarke went back to focusing on the ship through her rifle scope, looking for any sign to tell her if this new group is friend or foe.

The irony was not lost on Clarke - prisoners coming down from the sky and apprehensive Grounders. But now the roles were reversed, she was the Grounder now and these new people may not be the wrongly imprisoned kids that the majority of them once were.

She looked up at the sky with a pang of sadness. From the look of the burning sun, it had been 3 hours since she should have made her daily transmission. What would she have said if she wasn't so afraid at the thought of this new group eavesdropping on her innermost thoughts and risking her and Madi's safety? She was so elated when she thought the ship was Bellamy and her friends. Then her heart had never sunk so fast. Where were they? Would she ever know if they survived? If _he_ survived?

A metallic _clank_ brought her out of her reverie and back to the issue at hand. Clarke refocused her scope and scanned the outside of the ship for signs of where it originated. Then she saw it. Just catching the corner of her eye, a small hatch had opened revealing a drone that began hovering and circling the ship.

Clarke's eyes widened.

"Madi, run back to the cabin. Now!" The urgency in Clarke's voice was not lost on Madi and she immediately went into soldier-mode. Not something that Clarke enjoyed having to teach her, but it was necessary.

They had been able to fix up and old cabin that had been relatively untouched in this part of the world and made it a base of operations where the majority of their weapons and supplies were stashed. With any luck, if this new group decided to venture out, it would take them a few days to discover it.

"What about you?" The worry on Madi's face softened Clarke's stern-ness ever so slightly.

"I need to see what they get up to. But don't worry about me my little Nightblood, I will be home soon." She placed a reassuring hand on Madi's cheek and that was enough. Madi nodded and ran off into the wood behind them.

Clarke turned back to the ship and searched out the location of the drone. It was still circling the ship and it's search area was widening with each loop. Because that is certainly what it was doing. Searching. Scanning. Finding any sign of life. She then crouched down and slowly backed up towards the nearest tree. The drone was miles away but she still felt like it could sense her presence.

"Bellamy, where are you when I need you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy could hear the chatter of the guards outside of his cell. They never seemed to shut up and it had become white-noise for the most part now. He had almost lost track of the days since these mercenaries - for lack of a better word - boarded the Ring and took them all. It had to have been at least a week. A week since he had seen any of his friends but he thought back on that day with a smile as he remembered the right hook he gave one of those assholes.

They had been stationary for a day now and he could only presume they were back on Earth. Finally, after 6 years of dreaming for the day that he would come back to the ground, to Clarke, and he was trapped on this Godforsaken ship not knowing if he would ever see her or the rest of his crew again. He knew Clarke was alive, she had to be. A few years after the world began to burn, he heard her. Her perfect voice, the voice that stayed in his mind while he did all he could to lead his small group, the voice that came to him in his dreams saying they would meet again. She came through the comms system talking about nothing consequential but she seemed so certain that someone would be listening, that _he_ would be listening. And then as quickly as her voice began, she cut out. That small transmission meant the world to him. It meant that Clarke was alive and it urged him forward.

The past 6 years had been intense, to say the least. For the first year it was a constant battle for survival, which he was used to but it was a whole new set of problems. Would their algae farm yield enough quick enough? Would the oxygen continue to work? Could they come up with a solution to fuel? He attested the fact that the algae farm bloomed perfectly in thanks to Clarke's calculations but more than once, the O2 went down and needed repair and by year 4, it was clear that their fuel problem was no closer to being solved. His frustrations kept him on edge around a lot of the group, but to her credit, Raven wouldn't take any of his shit. She was his right-hand man... woman.

Bellamy took a breath as he paced around his small cell. He was getting tired of just surviving. He wanted to thrive. To have that one thing in his life that gave it some sort of meaning. For the longest time in his life he was surviving for Octavia. Protecting his sister was his purpose but she had been able to look after herself for longer than he cared to admit. Being in space with nothing but time to think, Bellamy learned that he can't keep living for others, he has to live for himself. He knew what he wanted and she was somewhere on the other side of the ships walls. Fat lot of good this does him now though.

No longer able to contain his frustration to merely pacing, Bellamy kicked at the wall and a bang sounded at the door.

"Cut the shit in there!"

"Oh bite me." Bellamy was not intimidated by these guys in the least. To him, they were just bullies but there was a lot of them and there was no way he could take them all on himself. Taking one or two, however, would at least relieve a bit of his tension.

There was silence for a moment and then a sudden creek of the door opening as one of his guards sauntered in to the cell while his buddy stayed at the door. He was pretty sure this one was called Samuel, whether that was a first name or last name, he had no idea but he was happy to see the last of the fading marks from where Bellamy had hit him.

"Oh this is perfect. Should we duel at dawn or just get into a game of fisty-cuffs now?" Bellamy couldn't help it that he was bored.

"Ever the jokester. Well I hate to disappoint you... _Bellamy_... but I just wanted to get a good look at you now that I am learning more about the cocky son of a bitch I have been guarding." A smirk appeared on his face.

Bellamy made his face unreadable. If this guy knew his name, it meant that they had been able to get to one of his friends and they were giving information, likely from some form of torture from what he has been able to gather about this group.

Trying to keep his cool, Bellamy feigned indifference. "Oh? An what would you be learning?" He then leaned against the wall awaiting the answer with his hands in his pockets balled into fists.

"Bellamy Blake. Shot a man in space and ran away to the ground. Had friends that you got killed. Did some of the killing yourself as well if I heard correctly. You have some sort of 'code of honour', a hero complex if you will. Then you went up to the sky in a rocket to escape nuclear fallout. And you left a dear friend to burn." He was ticking off each point as he made it in a way that made Bellamy want to punch him in the face all over again.

Bellamy couldn't help but clench his jaw while he spoke his next words. "Interesting theories. And just how did you come by them?"

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know. With your comms not working well and all." Samuel paused and looked at Bellamy. "We have so many logs all about you. We have been collecting them for months not knowing what they were about but they did provide a good laugh every now and then. Finally we were able to put it together and 'lo and behold, we have had the star in our midst this entire time!"

Normally Bellamy would not allow this guy to bait him so easily but he couldn't help it. He had no idea what he was going on about. What logs? What about the faulty comms on the Ring? Does that mean this information didn't come from Murphy or Echo... or Raven?

"What are you talking about?" He stood up straight.

"Now it's my turn to get some entertainment. Look at you, you're chomping at the bit." He laughed and Bellamy almost lost control. "Ah, well I guess I may as well give you this one little hint."

Bellamy waited.

"Does the name Clarke Griffin mean anything to you? I feel like it should."

The very moment the words escaped Samuel's mouth, Bellamy lunged at him letting his fists hit flesh over and over. He only got in a few good ones before the other guard came in and jabbed an electric rod in his side causing Bellamy to arc back in a shock of pain. His breath came back to him momentarily but there was another onslaught of pain.

He could then hear Samuel whisper in his ear. "Did you know she has been radio-ing you every day since you left her to die? Today is the first day she missed. I think that we should venture out and see if she is ok, don't you?"

Bellamy barely had time to register what was going on before he took a punch to the face and all he saw was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke had made her way back to the cottage to find Madi waiting for her.

"What happened?" She was almost bouncing with curiosity.

Clarke shrugged the riffle off of her shoulder and shut the door behind her. Looking around, Clarke took stock of the things they had gathered over the years and how much this place had become a home for them. The first 4 walls that had ever really felt like a home to her. And for the first time in nearly 6 years, she was scared at the prospect of this being taken from her. Of Madi being taken from her. Finally, her eyes made their way to Madi.

"More of the same. I didn't want to overstay my welcome and that drone kept getting closer." She rested her riffle in a corner by the door, away but not out of sight, just in case they needed to get out quick and turned back to the young girl.

"We should prepare for the possibility that they are hostile. I want you to gather up only the essentials that you would need if we have to leave. But this will be different from our day-trips, we may be gone for a while."

"Like that time you said Bellamy was planning on leaving when you went on your first day-trip together?" She said it lightly to break the tension and it brought a small smile to Clarke's features. She loved how much Madi enjoyed the stories of her adventures.

"Yes my little Nightblood. Almost like that, but instead of him searching for what he would need in a depot where we had no clue about what they had, we've already done the searching." With that, Madi went up the small stairs to her room to begin collecting what she would need.

Clarke started to do the same and went to their ammunition cache to figure out just how many bullets she could carry or keep in the rover. The rover was the perfect getaway vehicle and has served her well so far with it's solar power and wheels that could make it over virtually any terrain. It fit both of them with plenty of room to keep supplies and sleep if need-be. At that thought, Clarke realized that they would need to get the rover back from it's hiding place in the woods and the longer they waited, the more likely they would be seen or heard because there was no way the crew of that ship was going to stay on board forever.

A breeze made its way through one of the open windows and Clarke took a moment to breathe in the smell of green. A smell she would never tire of. She could also hear the faint sounds of what little nature surrounded them and she smiled at the prospect of little creatures preparing themselves for the night. Clarke doubted the world would ever been as loud as it once was though with most things having been killed in he wake of Primfaya but things were slowing coming back to life and that was one of the most important things about being on the ground. Life. It was what she was most excited about when her feet first touched the ground when she was 18. Everything she had studied, everything she had sketched, all right in front of her ready to show her what life was really about.

Then that metal clank polluted the pure sound of nature and Clarke's head snapped up. She crouched down and slowly made her way to the open window, peering out ever so slightly to find the source. The drone was not difficult to spot now that it was getting darker outside as it had lights on its casing and was emitting a beam of light which showed its search zone.

"Shit." Clarke breathed the barely audible word and gingerly shut the window. She then moved like a shadow through the rest of the cottage making sure there were no easily accessible entrances for the drone to come through. Finally she grabbed her riffle, got upstairs and checked on Madi.

"I need you to be very quiet and hide in the closet now Madi."

Her head popped up from behind her bed with her brows furrowed. "Why? What now?"

"The drone has made its way here and is still searching for signs of life. We are going to make sure that we make it very difficult for that thing, Okay?" Clarke gingerly walked over to her and steered her in the direction of the nearest closet.

"Okay. Just be careful."

Clarke nodded and was shutting the door for Madi as she gave her final instructions, "Don't leave this closet until I tell you to."

With Madi hidden away, Clarke moved into her own bedroom to find her own hiding spot. Not wanting to make herself hidden to the point of not knowing what was happening, she opted to slide under her bed in hopes of an easy exit and being able to see through the window if she needed to. There was no denying that she was getting a bit paranoid but considering these were the first people that she had the potential to encounter in years, she wasn't taking any chances. Plus, it wasn't just her that she had to think about anymore.

After a few minutes of bated breath that felt like hours, she could see blue light on the ground under her window.

It was there. Just outside of her bedroom window. Searching for her.

Clarke waited ages for it to finally pass, and it did. She let out a long breath that she did not realize she had been holding. After a little while longer, Clarke risked peaking out from beneath her bed and shimmied the rest of the way when she knew the coast was clear.

With more caution than she thought she could muster, Clarke made her way to her door and looked out for any sign of light. Not seeing anything, she made her way to Madi's room and opened the door to the closet where Madi was standing and waiting.

"We Okay?" Madi started to walk out of the closet while Clarke kept an eye out and saw the blue light start coming in through the window again. Almost in one breath, Clarke pushed Madi back into the closet and closed the door and as soon as she did, the room was bathed in blue light.

There was no hiding now.

"Keep down Madi and do not open this door." Clarke was still watching the window as she gave the order.

There was a crack of the glass and the room was filled with the sound of gunfire. Clarke managed to miss the bullets but knew immediately she had to get out of the room and get that drone away from Madi.

Clarke tightened her grip on her riffle and ran down the stairs as fast as she could to get out of the cottage to have a clear enough shot. She was breathing as steady as she could to ensure her aim was perfect but there was no denying that she was scared. It had been years since she embodied the title of Wanheda but she had to tap back into the old her if she wanted to make it out of this.

By the time Clarke had made it out of the front door, the drone was turning the corner towards her and, in a split second, she had it in the cross-hairs of her scope. With the butt of the riffle resting on her shoulder, Clarke exhaled one last time as she pulled the trigger. To her relief and dismay, Clarke realized two bullets found their home. One downed the drone, and one found its way right into her shoulder.

Clarke let out a stifled cry as she hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bellamy?" Clarke's voice filled his head.

"Yes Princess?" A smile curled on his lips as he looked into her intense blue eyes as she stood in front of him.

" _Bellamy?_!" There was panic in her voice now. Almost fear. "Bellamy, where are you? I need you!"

Bellamy went to hold her hand to comfort her. She had to know he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But she was gone. He could still hear her calling out to him in fear and the sound was like a punch to the gut. He had to get to her. He had to.

"Clarke!" The scream ripped from his throat and echoed around him bringing him back to reality.

Bellamy woke up on the ground in his cell with Samuel looking over him in amusement.

"Doing alright there tough guy?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice and Bellamy wanted to rip the smile off of his face.

There was strength in Bellamy's voice that he did not particularly feel. "What do you want now?"

"Lot's of things. You have no idea who you messed with and if we did not have our plans to stick to, I would have left you suffocating on your useless ship. But for now, I will gladly settle for getting under your skin and making your life a living hell."

Bellamy went to get up off the floor to show some sign of dignity and in that moment realized his hands were tied behind his back and he looked back up at Samuel.

"Security precaution. You understand." Samuel stood and roughly brought Bellamy with him.

Bellamy moved back to get out of his grip and remembered their last interaction.

"What were you talking about before, when you brought up Clarke?" He couldn't keep the hint of urgency out of his voice and he knew that was exactly what Samuel wants.

"I am actually glad you mentioned her. I have something to show you. The Captain has assured me that this is something that would be beneficial for you to see."

Bellamy's mind was reeling. Did they find her? Is she _here_? Have they hurt her?

Samuel pushed him out the door and down the hallway where his other guard joined them and flanked on his other side. This was the first time that he had been out of his cell since he had been brought onto their ship. So far he noted there was not much to see as there were only identical cells on either side. Eventually they came up to an open room with chairs situated near one of the bigger monitors that looked like a sort of security center. On each wall there were monitors and consoles full of buttons and lights. It brought flashbacks from Mount Weather.

He heard voices coming from behind him and he turned to see Raven coming into the room.

"Raven, are you alright?"

She nodded back that she was okay, and Bellamy believed it because she didn't have a mark on her. Suddenly he saw the rest of his crew being brought in, Monty, Echoe, Murphy, Emori and Harper. They all looked okay.

Each of them were sat in the chairs and tied to them to prevent any possibility of escaping. Bellamy knew they would have been stupid to try though, they knew nothing about mapping of this ship.

From the opposite side of the room, a man entered and it was clear that this was the Captain. He had a rough look to him, like he had seen and been through a lot. Looking at this man, Bellamy finally felt some apprehension but he would be damned if he let it show.

"You lot have been a right pain in my ass." His voice boomed through the room and Bellamy saw Harper flinch at the sound. "None of you seem to want to talk. I know that all of you are fugitives. I know that you have lived on Earth and in Space and that you know a lot more than what you are letting on. I know that none of you are Nightblood but you do know of one. What I _don't_ know is how you made that Nightblood."

Bellamy was baffled. How do they even know about Nightblood? And where the hell did these guys come from?

The Captain looked him in the eyes then, "We need that Nightblood. And we managed to find her too."

Bellamy felt cold. They wanted Clarke, her blood, her knowledge of... well, everything.

"This is something I want you all to see." He motioned to the monitor in front of them and Bellamy's eyes went wide.

The blank screen now showed a landscape of greens. It was a night vision video feed of the ground. Bellamy could not look away as he followed along as the video made its way to a cottage. It was looking into the windows of what is clearly the home of someone. From what he could see, it was clean and furnished with a lived-in look. For a moment, it looked like they were going to move on until there was a sudden jerk of the screen and it moved back to a window on the top level.

Then he saw her. For real this time, it was really her. Not in full colour, because of the night vision, but there was no mistaking that form. She was infused into his mind. He could tell that her hair was much shorter than when he left her and her eyes were wide. She was scared.

"Clarke." Raven's voice sounded to his right.

Bellamy tensed and clenched his jaw. He did not look away, not wanting to miss a moment of Clarke.

He jumped slightly and he heard Harper gasp at the sudden sound of gunfire and he leaned forward in his seat as much as he could. He wished that he could go through the screen and get to her. After the feed settled down, he noted that she avoided getting hit and had some sort of gun in her hand and then he saw her run out of the room. He prayed that she was fast enough to get away. There was a flash of the outside of the cottage and then it went around a corner and Bellamy's heart sank. She was there with fierceness in her eyes, waiting with her gun aimed.

Almost immediately, there was the sound of two shots. The last view he saw before the screen went to static was Clarke hitting the ground.

"No!" He couldn't contain himself. He felt all eyes on him, some in amusement and some were sharing in his pain, showing their sympathy. He was shaking in anger and had to tear his eyes away from the screen so he could focus his rage on the Captain.

"You _shot_ her! You just got done saying how you needed her and you _shot her_!" He was breathing heavy. "Where is she now? What have you done?"

"Oh, I don't have to answer any of your questions fugitive. I just need you to know who is in charge here. If we have questions, you will answer them. If you don't, well, just remember this little demonstration." He started to walk away and motioned for Samuel to follow him.

Bellamy could not hear a word they were saying but he could tell it was a serious conversation. He looked to his friends with pain clearly showing in his eyes. Raven tried to give him a reassuring look but it hardly registered to him.

She was shot and he had no idea if she was still on that ground bleeding out or if they had already got to her and she was somewhere in this ship having God-knows-what done to her. All because of her amazing beautiful brain.

This was not how he imagined seeing her for the first time in 6 years. He had thought about it constantly after he heard her transmission all those years ago. It was getting to be too much for him but he had to stay strong for her.

"Take them back to their cells." The order was no sooner heard and then they were each untied and brought back to their cells in single file. Bellamy noted they weren't kept too far away from each other.

His heart was beating faster than he thought possible as the door closed on him with his mind racing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! I could hardly believe that I had almost 300 views within the first 12 hours of posting Chapter 1 and have readers from all over the world! I am so grateful for those of you who are continuing on with Falling Skies. I am a lover of this awesome show and book series but have clearly been in withdrawal and cannot wait for Season 5! But to satiate all of our curiosities until then, keep reading!_**

Clarke had awoken to a clear nights sky and little dots of light scattered across her vision. She was unable to distinguish if the light was due to distorted vision or the stars. After a moments thought, her medical training kicked into gear. Definitely distorted vision.

Clarke closed her eyes to relieve the sudden nausea brought on by the pain ripping through her shoulder. Slowly she assessed her limb to ensure there was no irreparable damage. To her great relief, Clarke still had full motion of her arm but it was not without causing her to break out in a cold sweat.

After a brief hesitation, she opened her eyes again to test her vision and found it had cleared immensely which was another good sign. Clarke sat up gingerly and looked around but to her surprise, she was not near the cottage. Alarms were going off in her head wondering where she was and if Madi was okay. Almost as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she heard a rustle coming from behind her. Her eyes darted to her rifle which was still with her and she swiveled around as fast as she could to train her weapon on her target. Her scope found Madi's face and Clarke immediately dropped her rifle in part from the sudden pain of her stitches pulling and because she did not want any weapon trained on Madi.

She looked at her shoulder and saw the stitches that she only just realized were there. Madi must have moved her away from the cottage and stitched her up.

"I told you not to leave the closet until I said so." Her words were not harsh, just tired.

"If I hadn't, you would be dead, Clarke." She was matter-of-fact in her statement, "I heard the gunshot and you never came back up so I had to see if you were alright."

There was no way Clarke could be mad at her. She was angry at herself more than anything for being so stupid to put herself in danger and risk leaving Madi alone. She examined the stitches more closely to ensure they would hold. There was no way they could stay anywhere near the cottage now. Their visitors may get curious.

"We have to get to the rover." Clarke stood up slowly and saw the few bags Madi must have gathered.

"Do you think they will come?"

"Clearly they are not friendly but I find it strange that they have not left their ship yet. That drone was scanning for something." Then Clarke was hit with a thought, "Maybe they can't leave."

She had said that more to herself than to Madi but the young girl was quick.

"Can't leave? Why not?"

"I remember reading something. It was about a group that went off to mine in the asteroids. Maybe they were too far away to have the immunity that you and I do. Maybe if they leave the ship, they will get some sort of residual radiation poisoning."

She was surprised the thought had even came to her at all. The article she read was years ago, back when they were trying to figure out solutions to the Death Wave. This group must be ancestors of those who went to space before. It was the only thing that made some sort of sense to her.

What kind of life have they lived? What people did that prison ship hold?

Some of her questions would have to wait though. They had to get going. Clarke hefted one of the bags on her good shoulder and Madi loaded the rest on her back.

"The rover is this way." Madi led the way.

They were getting closer to the ship than Clarke felt fully comfortable with. She had not realized the rover wasn't hidden further out. Finally she saw the outline of the rover and motioned for Madi to stay in the shadows. There was still coverage from the trees but as soon as Clarke turned the ignition, her headlights would cut through those very trees and advertise the hiding spot.

As quietly as she could, Clarke opened the door and slid into the drivers seat. Taking a few deep breaths, she planned out how to handle the sudden light that would give her position away. Just as she was about to put her key in the ignition, a light caught her eye in the distance. Her hand stopped and she squinted to get a clearer look.

A door had opened on the ship. No drone came flying out this time though, but she could see 3 figures emerge from the ship.

"So much for my theory." Clarke said to herself. She waited a moment longer and was able to make out that the figures were wearing suits and helmets. "Never-mind." Clarke smiled to herself. Now she knew they were vulnerable at least.

Pulling her eyes away from the figures, she looked back to Madi's hiding spot and motioned with her hand for her to get in the rover carefully.

After she was safely in, Clarke shared what she saw.

"So what do we do? Surely they will see us."

"Thankfully they are on foot and we have 4 wheels." Clarke felt oddly hopeful. "Grab the radio and try to dial in to their channel. Maybe we can do a bit of spy-work of our own."

"That's a great idea!" Madi climbed into the back of the rover and started digging for the radio.

The radio had not changed it's frequency since Clarke was able to lock on to the one the Ark had been connected to. She had thought it was her best shot at reaching Bellamy. Unfortunately, she had no proof that anyone could even hear her - that is, unless this ship had indeed followed her signal to land.

"Hold on back there, I am going to have to make this fast." Clarke then then jammed her key into the ignition and started up the rover. The noise echoed in the night and, as she had anticipated, the beam of the headlights cut through the trees.

She lost track of the figures in the distance with the sudden light but she could not dwell on them right now. Clarke put the rover in reverse and backed up until she had enough space to turn. With a quick jerk of the wheel, they were careening through the trees away from the ship.

They did not make it very far before the shock of pain that made its way down her arm was unbearable and it was clear that she had pulled out her stitches with the movement. Blinded by the pain, Clarke ran the rover right into a tree.

Memories flooded back to Clarke of times when her and Bellamy had to take the rover for missions. Hours of conversation where they let glimpses of their feelings show - a wink here, a laugh there. Even moments where they showed their regrets and fears to each other. With a jolt, she felt the arms of one of her last days with Bellamy that ripped her from the rover when they were on their way to Becca's lab and had been ambushed. Clarke's eye flew open without a clue of how much time had passed.

"Madi! Are you okay?"

A light rustle from the back of the rover was followed by, "A little battered, but I'm fine."

"Grab one of the guns and run for the caves. Don't look back, I am right behind you." She could feel Madi's hesitation. "Did you hear me?"

A beat, "Yes."

Then Clarke heard the rear of the rover open and shut behind her. Clarke put pressure on her shoulder, hoping to alleviate the pain. Her teeth gritted against it.

With effort, she managed to open her door and exit the rover. She leaned back in to grab her rifle and then felt a hand grip the back of her head and threw her down to the ground and she thought, surely, they had pulled out her hair with the force.

Once more her vision had been blurred with the blow to the back of her head when it met the ground. She saw the outline of one of the helmeted figures invade her view before she saw nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy was getting more restless by the second. His friends surrounded him but were blocked by walls and locked doors. He couldn't see them but he never realized how close they were this whole time. He had to get out, they all did. He had to get to Clarke.

He stopped pacing and began shaking in a mixed of pure anger and fear at what he had seen on the monitor. She could not be dead, she was too strong. There was too little that had been shared between them. Bellamy ran his hands roughly over his face and through his hair willing a clear mind. He still had hope and, just like Clarke, he would never let it die.

Murmurs could be heard through his door and they sounded almost... excited. Bellamy walked closer and put his ear to the door. He could make out very little but he was certain that he heard catches of sentences.

"...here... her in. Watch... prisoners..."

That was all he could hear but he half hoped and half feared that they were talking about Clarke. If she was inside the ship, he would find her and they _would_ get out.

Too close for comfort, Bellamy was startled by a sharp bang on his door. Then he heard an order, very clearly.

"Back up there eavesdropper. Think we aren't able to see you in the monitors? This is a prison ship of course."

Bellamy cursed under his breath at hearing Samuel's distinct sneer. He backed away from he door just before it opened revealing 4 guards.

"What's all this for?" Bellamy motioned to the extra men.

"We are taking a little trip and I don't want any trouble." Samuel grabbed Bellamy's arm and turned him away so that he could cuff his hands behind him. Pushing him out of the door for the second time that day, they once again made their way down the hallway of doors. Once they got to the monitor room, they made a sharp right down another hall. Officially entering a part of the ship that was new to him, Bellamy started making notes to himself. How many turns? What each sign said. Was there any sign of an exit?

They made another turn and he saw a sign marked 'Infirmary'. It was clear that was where they were headed. But why? He could only guess they were going to see someone he knew and his stomach began to tie itself in knots.

No. No, no, no. It was all he could think.

They were coming up on a set of large windows that looked in a surgical area. The first thing that caught his eye was the top of a blonde head. His steps faltered.

"Oh don't be shy Bellamy, I thought this is what you _wanted_." Samuel could hardly hide the contempt in his voice. Not that Bellamy thought he even tried.

This was far from what Bellamy wanted. He realized his earlier feelings of even a glimpse of hope that she was on this ship was purely selfish. Clarke should be nowhere near here.

They stood right at the glass now and Bellamy could see the whole scene. Clarke laying on a raged hospital bed, her shortly cropped hair partly plastered to her face from sweat and a shock of red was visible which broke up the blonde locks he fondly remembered. Her face looked relaxed but her nose and mouth were obstructed from view behind a mask that looked to be pumping her with some sort of sedative. After a moment of studying the features of her face that he could see, his eyes took in the rest of the room.

He could see her blood everywhere. Nightblood. He could see it on the old towels they had used to stop the bleeding from where they had shot her. It coated the sleeve of her shirt that was ripped so that they could stitch up the wound. And then he saw vials of it lined up on a table next to her prone form.

He was shaking again. His anger and his time looking at her had deafened him but the laughter began to roar in his ears.

"You bastards!" He struggled against Samuel's hold but one of the other guards took his other arm to keep him still. "Clarke!"

Maybe in her state she could still hear him. "Clarke, we are getting out of here. I promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Bellamy. There are far more of us than there is of you and once we are able to walk on the ground again freely, we have plenty for you to do."

Bellamy had memories of Mount Weather and hanging upside-down while his blood was circulated to give the Mountain Men the immunity that he and his friends had. And now Clarke was in that place because she had the latest strain of resistance. It hadn't even clued in to Bellamy until now that maybe _he_ wouldn't even be able to leave the ship.

He simply stared at Clarke and let his thoughts and memories drift around him.

How was he going to save them?

She looked almost peaceful laying there but she also looked so pale. They were taking too much of her blood.

"You need to stop! That is too much blood to take. You'll kill her!" He tried to keep his voice strong, but even he could tell it sounded like a plea.

Samuel turned Bellamy's face so that he was no longer looking at Clarke, all he could see was Samuel.

"She won't be needing it. Don't you fret though, we do need her alive so that we can synthesize the enough of her blood for all of our people."

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from and _stop all this_?!" He tried to look at Clarke again but his view was now blocked by the guards.

"Are you an idiot? This _is_ where we came from! Our people won't live in space forever so why not come back and take what has been rightfully ours for hundreds of years?"

Bellamy could tell he had struck a nerve.

"What do you mean?"

"Enough of this. I don't answer your questions. This was another way we can show you just who is in charge. So when we tell you to do something, you will do it. Not for me, not for the Captain, hell, not even for yourself. You will do it for her. To ensure _her_ safety."

"You said it yourself, you need her alive." He was testing him.

"Alive? Yes. But in what condition? Who can really say."

They started moving away from the window. Away from Clarke. Bellamy strained to get one last glimpse of her but without luck. He would not let that have been the last time that he saw her.

Once he was locked away again he vowed that he would get them all out. That he would play along until he found his opportunity.

And then he would give them hell.


	7. Chapter 7

The dreams were wonderful. But that's what they were... dreams. Clarke knew it. Her memories of the first year after the Death Wave left her in its wake were Hell. Survival was rough, minimal to no food for days on end, desolation as far as she could venture out and the loneliness almost drove her mad. That was reality, this was different.

Everything around her was too shiny, too perfect, but Clarke didn't care. Bellamy was with her, he was right in front of her gathering up vegetables from the garden while she lounged under a tree with her sketchbook. He caught her staring and gave her that beaming smile that took her breath away.

She opened her mouth to speak to him but nothing came out aside from fits of coughing. Each cough skewed her reality. In one moment she was with Bellamy in their beautiful shiny garden and the next moment she was cold and alone surrounded by grey. The scenes kept alternating and each time she saw Bellamy, he kept smiling in a way that told her everything was okay.

Eventually, Clarke only saw the grey. Her true memories came back to her in waves, the rover crashing, telling Madi to run, being pulled from the rover and slammed to the ground. The physical pain kept hitting her and her entire body ached. Clarke's head pounded with a never-ending headache, she tried to bring her hand up to her temple to assess for any lacerations but found it tied down. Her arms and legs were strapped down to a table and then she realized the mask that had the lingering scent of a sedative that must have run out.

Looking around her, Clarke's breath came out too quickly and she began to hyperventilate. The only explanation was that she was on the ship with the people who sent out the drone and shot her. What could she do? There was nothing. The panic of being trapped started to take hold and Clarke fought against the bindings. Her shoulder was on fire but the rest of her almost didn't exist, she was so weak she doubted it even looked like she moved even though she was exhausted as if she had been thrashing around wildly.

Clarke heard a door open from across the room and she went still. Gasping for air, she looked around to get a look at her captor. He came in to view with an amused look on his weathered face. She could tell that he must have had a hard life but embraced it.

"Hello there Ms. Griffin. I heard the monitor go off and thought it meant you would be awake soon enough. Welcome aboard The Gagarin. This is my ship and, from what I know, you seem like a smart girl so I am going to tell it to you straight."

Clarke could do nothing but stare up at him and let him talk. She hardly thought her brain could fully understand anything he said but she willed herself to try.

"I am the Captain. If you are ever able to talk, you will call me Captain." He walked around her bed to the other side and Clarke followed him with her eyes. "We've been gone a while and it's about time we got back to the ground... seems a lot has happened since we left. At any rate, it looks like your blood is going to do us a world of good. Almost literally." He gave a short laugh that Clarke doubted he even meant.

She could feel herself drifting back. Back to her shiny post Death Wave world where it was just her and Bellamy. Her view seemed to overlap the two worlds into one, if she relaxed her eyes ever so slightly, she could still see the grey room and hear the Captain's voice.

"I remember my father telling me about what you call Nightblood. It was meant to last for generations but it turns out that was a pipe dream. You have plenty to make it a reality though. So sweet dreams while we take back what is ours."

He turned the dial on one of the monitors that surrounded the space behind her head and Clarke was completely lost to her dream world.

"Welcome back Princess." Clarke smiled and everything else was forgotten.


End file.
